Drabble Series
by Ry-Rain
Summary: A series of drabbles telling a story about Alice and Dana


Drabble Series

Author: Ry_Rain

Fandom: The L Word

Pairing: Alice/Dana

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Don't sue me please.

**What the …?**

**Dana's POV**

What the …? What was Alice thinking? I'm engaged to Tonya. Maybe … maybe Alice was just desperate. She was the only one without a date or … a breakup even at Provacations tonight. Yeah, she's just desperate, figured I wouldn't do anything if she kissed me. Well, she was wrong.

I can't believe I actually kissed her back. It felt so good, better than Tonya, and maybe even better than Lara. What should I do? I've been hiding my feelings about Alice for a while now. I'm surprised no one has noticed. I need to talk to her, now.

~~*~~*~~

**I Can't Believe …**

**Alice's POV**

I can't believe I did it. I wish I hadn't. I don't feel right being all happy when Tina is here, crying her eyes out on my shoulder. Damn, who's that?

"Tina, I need to get the door." I carefully get up. I open the door and there she is, soaking wet. "Raining?"

"Like a mother." That's not like Dana to talk like that. "We need to talk."

"Not now."

"Yes now Alice." I nod, stepping outside. "Someone here?"

"Tina." Dana nods then suddenly she has me against the wall. Her lips just inches from mine. I can't believe …

~~*~~*~~

**Wow**

**Dana's POV**

We're in the middle of her hallway, major make-outing like a couple teenagers. I can feel her hands just below my stomach, trying to unzip my pants. "Alice, not out here." She nods and we quickly and quietly, so not to bother Tina, rush into Alice's bedroom. "Alice, I need you."

"I'm right here." She kisses me, forcing me backwards. As the back of my legs hit the edge of the bed, we fall. Alice is on top of me, driving me crazy. I get an evil idea and flip her over. She looks in my eyes and says, "Wow."

~~*~~*~~

**You**

**Alice's POV**

"You," Dana said as she stared into my eyes.

"Dana, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked as I wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Absolutely nothing. I've never been happier. Alice, I love you." I look in her eyes and smile. "This has been the greatest night of my life."

"Dana, I love you too and ditto to the other thing you said."

"Alice, I-" I shut her up, kissing her passionately. "Never mind," she said, then she kissed me back. We kissed for hours.

"Dana, where'd you learn to kiss like that?"

"Me?"

"You."

~~*~~*~~

**What About …**

**Dana's POV**

"What about Tina?" I asked, as Alice and I laid in bed, the night before having exhausted us.

"Bette cheated on Tina with the carpenter girl." Alice shook her head. "Bette, the so-called poster child of monogamy. Hypocrite."

"Aww. Poor Tina. No wonder she looked so lost. I can't believe they were going through such a rough patch in their relationship." I hugged Alice to me. I saw a flicker in her eyes and a slight twitch in her lip. "Let's go to sleep."

Alice nodded. "Yeah, I just wish I could do something."

"You could go to sleep babe."

~~*~~*~~

**The Planet**

**Alice's POV**

I sat at our usual table, waiting for Dana. Shane was with me. "Where is she? She said she would be here."

"Geesh Als. Calm down. Its not like you guys had made a date or something."

Just then Dana walked into the café, hiding something behind her back. I smiled as she came over. "You're late girlie."

"I know and I'm sorry but I had to pick something up for a special lady." She pulled out a bouquet of flowers. "For you me lady."

"I love you Dana."

"I love you too babe." Shane gaped at us. "Shane, hush."

~~*~~*~~

**Friends and Lovers**

**Dana's POV**

"Do you remember our pact?" Alice asked as we shared a romantic dinner. "Our pact about never sleeping together?" I nodded and took a sip of wine. "Just thought it was funny because of our current situation."

I chuckled and nodded. "Isn't it ironic?" Alice just smiled and looked at me. "Is something wrong?"

"Have you noticed we've asked that all throughout our relationship? And no, nothing's wrong. I couldn't be happier."

I sighed. Alice gave me a strange look. "I was worried you thought us always saying 'Is something wrong?' was a bad thing."

"Lovers are better than friends."

~~*~~*~~

**We Goonies Go Together**

**Alice's POV**

"I can't believe we've been best friends all this time and I never knew your favorite movie was Grease." I chuckled as Dana gaped at me. "This totally goes against my beliefs."

"Dana, it's one of the few well-done musicals. It's a classic. What's your favorite movie?" Dana blushed, shaking her head. "Please?"  
"The Goonies."

"The Goonies?" Dana nodded. "I've never heard of it. Sounds like you though." Dana glared at me but I didn't back down. "What's so great about it?"

"I don't know. Let's just watch both of them."

After the movies I said, "We goonies go together."

~~*~~*~~

**Meeting the Parents … Again**

**Dana's POV**

"Alice, you've already met my parents. Why are we doing this?" I asked, standing in my closet, looking for something to wear.

"Because I have not met them as your girlfriend, only as your friend. Besides, I want to make up for when you came out." I turned around. "How do I look?"

"Wow. You look … wow. Now you can help me find something to wear. I just can't decide." Alice chuckled, pushing me aside. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders from behind. "What about a sundress?"

"No, you can't wear that to meet your parents … again."

~~*~~*~~

**Parental Units**

**Alice's POV**

"Mr. And Mrs. Fairbanks."

"Ah, Alice. It's a pleasure to see you again. How's your boyfriend?"

I smiled and moved closer to Dana. "Oh we broke up a while ago, but I am going out with someone now." Mrs. Fairbanks looked at me interested. I looked at Dana and squeezed her hand. "Dana and I are in a relationship."

"What?"

Dana looked at me, tears forming in her eyes. "Mrs. Fairbanks, Mr. Fairbanks, I love your daughter, very much."

"And I love her too mom."

"I can't listen to this. I'm leaving. Honey, Howie, come."

"Bye Danes, Alice."

"Bye Howie."

~~*~~*~~

**Alone, Again**

**Dana's POV**

"That went well."

"I'm sorry Dana. I didn't think they would react like that." I shook my head as I pulled off my jacket. "Well, we got it over with at least." I nodded. "Dana?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just upset." I looked at Alice. "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too." Alice walked over and took me in her arms. "We're all alone. Whatcha want to do?" I smiled and kissed her passionately. "Well, that answers my question."

"Are you sure? Maybe you need a few more clues."

"You know what? Maybe I do need a couple more clues."


End file.
